1998 in El Kadsreian television
The following is a list of events effecting El Kadsreian television in 1998. Events listed include television show debuts, finales, cancellations, and channel launches, closures and rebrandings, as well as information about controversies and carriage disputes. Events * February 11 - ETVKK launches on digital television * February 13 - Midgygiant premieres on El TV Kadsre 1 * September 21 - Pokémon premieres on Viva Television * December 21 - The El Kadsreian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire premieres on RGN Debuts Local * Global Stars (El TV Kadsre 2) * Midgygiant ''(El TV Kadsre 1) * ''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (El Kadsre) (RGN) Foreign * Aquila ''(UK) (ETVKK) * ''Ask Harriet (USA) (Banushen Television) * Between Brothers (USA) (Banushen Television) * Big Bag (USA) (El TV Kadsre 2) * The Brian Benben Show (USA) (CPN) * Charmed (USA) (TV 6) * The Closer ''(1998) (USA) (CPN) * ''Conrad Bloom (USA) (Star TV/Banushen Television) * The Crayons Kingdom of Dreams ''(JP) (ETVKK) * ''Damon (USA) (TTV) * Daria (USA) (TV 6) * Dawson's Creek (USA) (TV 6) * Fantasy Island (1998) (USA) (RGN) * For Your Love (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * Four Corners (USA) (El TV Kadsre 2) * Freaky Stories ''(CAN) (ETVKK) * ''Hiller and Diller (USA) (CPN) * The Hughleys (USA) (Banushen Television) * Hyperion Bay (USA) (CPN) * Invasion America (USA) (TV 6) * Jesse (USA) (Banushen Television) * The King of Queens (USA) (Banushen Television) * L.A. Doctors (USA) (Viva Television) * LateLine (USA) (Banushen Television) * The Love Boat: The Next Wave (USA) (RGN) * Maggie Winters (USA) (Banushen Television) * Maximum Bob (USA) (Star TV) * Nothing Sacred (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * Newsflash (NZ) (El TV Kadsre 2) * Pokémon (JP) (Viva Television) * Power Rangers in Space (USA) (RGN) * Prey (USA) (Banushen Television) * Rex the Runt ''(UK) (El TV Kadsre 2/Banushen Television) * ''Salty's Lighthouse ''(US/CA) (El TV Kadsre 2) * ''SeaChange ''(AU) (El TV Kadsre 2) * ''The Secret Lives of Men (USA) (Banushen Television) * Sleepwalkers (USA) (Viva Television) * Sports Night (USA) (TV 6) * South Park ''(USA) (El TV Kadsre 2) * ''Stressed Eric ''(UK) (El TV Kadsre 3) (El Kadsreian dubbed) * ''Teen Angel (USA) (Banushen Television) * That '70s Show (USA) (Banushen Television) * Three (USA) (TV 6) * To Have & to Hold (USA) (Banushen Television) * Total Security (USA) (Banushen Television) * Trinity (1998) (USA) (Viva Television) * PB&J Otter (USA) (El TV Kadsre 1/ETVKK) * TV Offal (UK) (SBS/ITV/TTV) * Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place (USA) (Star TV) * Two of a Kind (USA) (Banushen Television) * Vengeance Unlimited (USA) (TV 6) * The Weird Al Show ''(USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * ''The Wiggles ''(AU) (ETVKK) * ''Will & Grace (USA) (Banushen Television) * Working (USA) (Banushen Television) * World's Wildest Police Videos (USA) (El TV Kadsre 3) * You Wish (USA) (Banushen Television) * ''Uh Oh! ''(CAN) (El TV Kadsre 1) Births Deaths Category:1990s Category:1998 Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:El Kadsre Category:Television Category:1998 in El Kadsre Category:1990s in El Kadsre Category:History Category:Television history